It is often desirous to produce physical manifestations of digital content. For example, individuals often use computer printers to produce paper representations of digital photographs, CAD drawings, artwork, or some other digital content contained on a computer. Most computer printers, however, are limited to producing only two-dimensional representations of the digital content even when the digital content contains three-dimensional data. This is because computer printers are based on the principal of depositing ink on a two-dimensional substrate, namely paper. For many applications, two-dimensional representations are satisfactory, such as when producing typed documents or two-dimensional diagrams. However, there are a number of instances where two-dimensional representations are unsatisfactory, such as when the third dimension conveys useful information as in architectural models. Computer printers have attempted to address this issue by using enhanced colors, improving resolution, and even using multiple layers of ink. While these developments have been significant, they don't fully represent third dimensional data.
While there are CNC-type machines that machine three-dimensional objects, these machines are complex, large, expensive, and are not adapted to most business or personal use. These CNC-type machines are often used within a manufacturing process and require significant professional training to safely and successfully operate. Accordingly, individuals or other entities that have a need or desire to produce three-dimensional representations of digital content must decide between losing the third-dimensional data with a computer printer or retaining the third-dimensional data by engaging a manufacturing company having the resources and knowledge required to operate a CNC-type machine. Accordingly, while desirable results have been achieved in the art, there is significant room for improvement. What is needed then are systems and methods for providing a personal affector machine.